Planetary Conquest
by lord of monkeys
Summary: The Foul winds of the chaos gods has reached the world of naruto. How will naruto and the rest of his stand world up to kharn the betrayer and other armies. futhermore who will win? will naruto world be saved or will it be destroyed. naruto x 40k crossove


Planetary Conquest

Author: okay first fic and I decided to do a naruto warhammer 40k crossover but a little different from others, at least I think so….

Disclaimer: I do not own warhammer 40k, or naruto; because if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I.

P.S. this story is a bit before Sasuke retrieval ark so this is pre time skip.

Chapter one – The lost and the damned

Ultramarines Captain Davian Gravelle was on his battle barge the "Emperor's Justice." He was in his private quarters looking over the reports. Davian was recently charged with taking out a war band of Khorne. There were rumors that Kharn the betrayer was leading them. Davian has tracked down the war band to a small unknown planet on the edge of the eye of terror. There reasons for coming here unknown but reports say it could be used as a shortcut around the Cadian gate; if so then he must prevent the take over at all costs unless risking the Imperium's heart from chaos raiding parties.

Upon the chaos ship "Blood Feast" was Kharn in charge of the ship was leading a small invasion force to an unknown planet. His reasons among blood, was Khorne had spoke to him and said this planet could be the key to conquering the Imperium once and for all. The reason this planet had remained unknown for so long was it was cloaked in ancient warp storm only recently lifting allowing space travel again. Kharn had already sent cultist ahead in a small frigate to open a chaos gate for fast entry to the planet. All he had to do now is wait, for soon he shall be in tide of blood in name of the blood god.

Tsunade was pissed, really pissed off for now she had to problems to deal with. Well three if you count paperwork, she didn't because she won't be doing it for a long time till Shizune gets back. Back to her first problem was trying to find the cause of strange event going on in the world. The problem to be exact was that chakra was off like it was going away but not like from a battle but receding into nothing. The problem to was a possible panic because chakra was life force but she had a feeling that what ever is happening is related to chakra completely, just call it a women's intuition. On to her second problem; was a report of strange and "unholy" activities on the border between fire nation and sound. Many had thought Orochimaru was up to something, but Tsunade had a feeling that her two problems could be related. Although Tsunade had a problem with the strange occurrences was a anbu team she had sent out never came back and rumors says that they are dead; hoping to find out if these rumors are true or not she is getting ready to send out a new team well teams actually. Tsunade had in mind team 7, team 8, and 9 to go accompanied by Jiraiya. At this time Tsunade summoned one of the guards and ordered him to go get the teams.

1 week earlier

At fire countries border there were foul things afoot. Practically if you count the fact a cult of heretics had become encamped and began preparing the gate. The only thing left to do was find a few good sacrifices to open the gate for Kharn and his band to enter. A berserker accompanying them had sensed for unknown beings coming in fast via his corrupted opticon implant. As the heretics laid in wait of there make shift ambush waiting for there convenient pray the berserker was getting anxious more and more at the prospect of killing. In the clearing four strange looking humans in baggy cloths and vest landed surveying the area for anything suspicious only finding a land corrupted in evil powers of dread even the land itself took on hellish colors. At this moment the berserker could not hold his blood lust and he popped out from nearby hiding place and charged. Out of fear or awe they could not tell but the four strange human's staid still until the berserker revved his chain saw straight down the closet of the four. Only now realizing there danger did they move but it would not help them for they were surrounded by heretics with las pistols in wait. When one of the beings jumped behind a tree on the other side of the clearing, as soon as he landed he fell dead with a laser shot through his head. Another of the remanding beings tried throwing kunai at the berserker, only to have it bounce off harmlessly like he through a stick. Taking this opening the berserker hoisted his bolt pistol and shot with the bullet moving so fast the ninja had no time to react only less than a second later his head was gone replace by a fountain of blood coming from his neck. The last of the ninja of the squad to have come to the clearing deciding out of fear, surrender to the unknown force not knowing the fate to await him like countless billions on other worlds before him. The heretic put in charge of the gate ordered to others to quickly put the bodies into position on the eight sided star with the four innocents they found earlier. When they were placed into position there blood poring from there bodies, did an evil force form for hell itself. The chaos gate has been formed cried one of the heretics. When the gate finally stabilized out stepped the hulking leviathan the haunted night mares of people on sides all over the universe, Kharn the betrayer has made land fall on the world of Naruto in name of the blood god Khorne.

Finally, chapter 1 is done, I do plane to update soon since I like to work on one story at a time. Also in case your wondering why the squad didn't detect the force was because the land was corroded with chaos and since the heretics didn't have chakra they weren't detected.

Also the fights will get better this was just for the opening and on guns there won't be to many since Khorne worshipers like melee combat; and when there are guns they are faster then ninja so stop whining about a ninja can out run a bullet you know who you are.

RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWW

No Flames.


End file.
